Don't You Dare Love Me
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: Katara and Zuko wander in a dangerous feeling. They don't understand why they're attracted to each other; they only know that they should love. Songfic


**Title: **Don't You Dare Love Me ( No Me Ames)

**Author: **PermanentlyFrozen

**Rated: **K+

**Summary:** Katara and Zuko wander in a dangerous feeling. They don't understand why they're attracted to each other; they only know that they should love. Songfic

_**Disclaimer at the end of the story.**_

**Author's Note: **This has been the first Zutara fic (in a long while) that I've written. It would have come out sooner, if I would have stuck with my promise to only listen to the song that I'm writing about. But, alas, Like a G6 came on, and well- everything went downhill from there. :p But it's here now! Enjoy!

**An Important Note:** I'm looking for a Beta who is fluent in Spanish. I mean _really_ fluent. This was originally going to be in Spanish, but I decided it wasn't time yet. This Beta will correct any Spanish fics I write ( including accents, correcting tenses, etc). This beta will _only_ correct Spanish fics. If you think you're up for the job, and fit all the requirements that are listed in my profile, go ahead and send me a PM!

I also want you guys to know that this will be the _only_ Beta I have. I know that my writing isn't top notch, which is why I prefer to do things on my own so I can improve. However, I'm able to step down when I need help. So there will only be one.

**Another Important Note:** This Beta will obviously recieve credit! ^_^

::~

_Tell me why you cry _

Zuko was lost with the situation. A few moments before, Katara told him she loved him. Naturally, he fled.

He was by the end of the hallway when he heard her cries. His heart was launched a thousand pieces of ice when he didn't have the guts to turn around. Tearing through the corridors, trying to stop the tears that were on the edge of his eyes, Zuko burst through his room. Once he got there, he only felt worse. Slamming the door shut and trying to regain his composure, he wasn't successful.

_Katara_. He thought, as he sat on the edge of his bed. Letting out a cry of frustration, let his body fall into bed, as if he didn't the strength to sit.

"I'm an idiot." Zuko said, no one in particular...

::~

_Out of happiness_

Katara didn't know what to do. She was torn between crying and letting out shouts of joy. For months now, she had been trying to tell Zuko how she felt. She was joyous and overwhelmed that she had finally gotten that off her chest. He meant the world to her, whether or not he liked it.

She wanted to cry because even if she had told herself that he probably wouldn't respond in the way she wanted him to, she couldn't deny the fact that a tiny part of her hoped he would feel the same way. That part of her was promptly crushed when he turned around, the look of horror on his face. Remembering his reaction, she let the tears fall.

_Why do you choke?_

_Because of loneliness_

::~

" Dammit!" Zuko yelled, when he attempted to put out a candle and instead had his fingers burned. Cursing profusely, be suppressed the pain by wrapping a wet towel over his hand. He cursed as he saw the blood seep through the thin towel.

_Why do you hold me so strongly by my hands as your thoughts carry you away?_

He bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood. The burn was really painful, but it was nothing compared to what he had felt the day his father marred his skin forever. Standing, he made his way towards the door. He would have to face her. He tried his best to keep the hand still, lest the pain became too much to bear.

_I care for you so much_

_Why is that?_

_Don't respond with doubts_

_Doubt no more_

::~

The water gently lapped against her ankles as she observed the little turtle ducks, who were happily playing with each other. The smallest, with the most ruffled feathers, she had named Zuko, a long time ago. For some reason, it seemed to fit him, because the little duck was brooding and silly, only sometimes joining in to play with the others.

She picked him up, careful to keep him cradled against her hands. " You're so cute. If only your namesake knew about you." She said, laughing as he nipped her fingers. Gently setting the turtle-duck back in the water, she noticed it went to play with the others this time.

Perhaps it was feeling happier because it was getting attention, and was being loved. " If only your namesake were that way, little turtle-duck." Katara breathed solemnly. She felt the familiar pang of loneliness as she thought of the happiness she so desperately wanted to achieve.

_Even though there's no mural of the future, I'm not afraid. I want to love._

How dearly she wanted to love. To cherish someone she felt was really close to her. Once again she saw him retreating in her mind. Why was he so unbelievably unapproachable? Even though the world was at peace for several years now, he still closed himself off from everyone. She only wanted to delve into his thoughts. He was a puzzle she couldn't read, and she wanted to know more. She wanted to pick him apart; to figure out what made him act the way he did. Before long, she had found herself in love with him.

She had no reason. No true basis of logic that gave her a reason to love him. She just did. It wasn't something she was ashamed of. She had proudly told Aang that she couldn't reciprocate his feelings. No matter how much he tried to change her mind, she was undaunted. Zuko wasn't like him. When she had told everyone she had feelings for someone else, he simply nodded, and allowed her to have the space she deserved.

_Don't you dare love me because you think I'm different_

_Don't you think that it's fair? To spend time next to each other for eternity_

::~

He didn't think the hallways would ever end. The pain was agonizing. He needed to find her. Not only was the burn rotting away at his body, but his heart was eating away his soul. " She has no reason to love me. I shouldn't be loved." He muttered to himself, over and over again. He thought of the day that Katara had said she forgave him. Was that when it started?

All of the sudden he stopped in his tracks. What if she was angry? He scolded himself internally. " Zuko, you never think things through! Why can't you be more suave like Uncle? Why can't you be more collected like Azula? Zuko, you're such an idiot!" He said, thumping himself on the head.

_Don't you dare love me, you don't know the lie that'd be_

_If I don't deserve your love, don't you dare love me, just stay another day_

He contemplated turning around and just getting one of the palace healers. Still, the healers wouldn't be able to get rid of the burn - Katara potentially could. He turned away halfway before changing his mind again. " Come on Zuko, you can do this." He said, taking a few steps down the hall way. HIs hand protested again, making him almost cry out in pain. That made him promptly head towards her again.

_Don't you dare love me because I'm lost, _

_Don't you dare love me because I changed the world_

_Don't you dare love me because it's destiny_

_Because it's not allowed_

_We're a mirror _

::~

The small stream of water seemed oddly mesmerizing. Every now and then, she would remember, and it would hurt, but she'd bend the pain away, taking out her frustrations on the water. The turtle ducks had long since stopped playing, and watched their visitor.

She would wound the water around her, careful to keep it in a steady stream. The turtle ducks would shy away everytime she brought the small water whip closer to them.

_You were meant to be my reflection_

_Don't you dare love me so you can die slowly in a war filled with regrets_

_Don't you dare love me so you can touch the Earth when you can fly_

_With the love we have, we can touch the blue of the sky_

_I don't know what to tell you, that's the truth_

_If people want, they can pity us_

" I wonder if he's thinking about this at all?" Katara mused, stretching her tired legs. She had been sitting there for a good hour, and it was time to move and get her blood to flow correctly. Standing up and dusting off her silk blue dress, she said goodbye to the small turtle ducks, who were upset to see her leave.

" I wonder if he hates me now." She said, walking around a tree to get her limbs working. She sighed as she walked around the large tree, the leaves providing some sort of shade. The wind blew gently, her dress billowing around her legs.

_You and I would part, but they shall not move_

_Don't leave me alone in the sky_

" Katara!" She heard him call from behind her. She stilled, her entire body going rigid. She couldn't quell the feeling she had in her stomach. Was it anger?

Anxiety. She was nervous. She turned around and saw Zuko jogging towards her. The turtle ducks off to her side were fluttering happily, in seeing their 'father'.

::~

_Don't leave me. Don't leave me._

_Don't listen to me when I tell you not to love me_

He was jogging across the garden to get to where she was. From where he was, he could see that she was frowning. Still, be wouldn't back out now. Not when there was so much on the line.

" Hey." He said, once he got to her. As soon as he said that, he wanted to kick himself. ' Real smooth, Zuko' he thought, scowling. He never did anything right.

" I mean, uh, look." He said, extending his injured hand. She raised an eyebrow, but pulled away the bloodied towel, noticing how he winced.

_Don't leave me_

_Don't disarm my heart with these 'don't you love me's_

_Don't you dare love me, I beg of you_

_My hostility- just leave me alone_

_You know well I can't_

_It's futile_

_I will love you_

" What were you thinking?" She said, scolding him as she brought out a stream of water from the pond. " Geez Zuko, that was a really stupid thing to do." She said, the water encasing her hand.

On the edges of his mouth, were the tiny hints of a smile. He knew that she was only scolding him because she cared. At least she didn't turn away and scorn him, as he feared she would. He leaned closer, trying to look at what she was doing. She was already picking at the small pieces of burnt flesh that he couldn't feel.

" You're blocking my light." She said lightly. Immediately, he pulled back with a blush, his hand in hers. He made himself look at the tree overhead in order to let her work in peace. He didn't want her to be annoyed with him, especially after he had done something so stupid. Why did he have to go burn himself? Oh, that's right. Because he was thinking far too much about her and wasn't careful. Stupid, stupid!

::~

Katara looked up at him and saw that he had a pained look. Almost immediately, she dropped his hand. " I'm sorry, am I hurting you? I didn't mean to..." She said, letting her voice trail off. She should have been more careful. Her eyes glistened as she bit her lip softly.

" No, no it's not that." Zuko said, trying to make her feel better. " Katara you weren't hurting me at all." He said, raising his hand once again. Gingerly, she took it once again.

He fought the urge to cringe as the cold water slid over his injured hand. He didn't want her to be more out of her element than she already was. He also didn't want to frighten her away. He had to speak with her. She watched her silently as she moved the water. A faint blush tinted her cheeks, and he knew the same went for him.

_Don't you dare love me, for I'll make you suffer with this heart that is full of a thousand winters_

_Don't you dare love me so you can forget your sad days, I wish you could love me_

_Don't you dare love me, we will both soar hand in hand, together forever_

_This love is like the sunrise after the storm, like two shooting stars in the same constellation _

" I'm almost done. Soon you can-" Zuko grasped her chin with his free hand before she could finish the last sentence.

" Katara," he breathed, leaning closer near her ear. _Katara._

_Don't you dare love me_

::~

Her breath hitched as she felt him press her back into the tree behind him. His large form was hunched over hers, blocking her from moving in any way. She felt his thumb lightly graze over the side of her chin. His amber eyes seemed to be alight with fire. She could see tiny specks of gold glistening in his eyes.

_Don't you dare love me_

" Wait, I-" She tried to protest as she saw his face come closer. Her stomach was doing backflips and somersaults, and she wished it would just _stop _so she could actually think straight, and-

_Don't you dare love me _

" I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Zuko said, his mouth gently descending over hers. She gasped at the sensation; a feeling she felt as if she had been waiting eons for. For a moment, she didn't know what to do. Soon after a bit of coaxing from him, she was kissing him back. His body heat was making her swoon; she didn't know which way was right side-up. He held her hips in place as he raised the kiss to the next level.

_"_Don't you dare love me, Katara. I don't know if my heart can take it." Zuko groaned into her mouth. His words elicited a giggle from her.

" Too bad." She said, in her isle of bliss.

_::~_

**(c) Marc Anthony and Jennifer Lopez- No Me Ames**

**PermanentlyFrozen has simply alterated the lyrics by translating them, she does not profit from this song in any way.**

**PermanentlyFrozen does not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. (c) Mike Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzco.**

Please leave a review! ^_^


End file.
